The present invention relates generally to devices for securing elements to tapered shafts and more particularly to a device for securing a pointer to the tapered plastic output shaft of a gauge movement.
It is well known in the manufacture of gauges that a pointer may be affixed to the output shaft of the gauge movement by affixing the pointer to a bushing and in turn mounting the bushing on the movement output shaft. Many gauge movements have tapered plastic output shafts, and in the past, in mounting bushings on the ends of such tapered plastic shafts it has been necessary to use adhesive to bind the bushing to the shaft. This technique has had certain disadvantages. Primarily, a significant percentage of gauge pointer assemblies have, in time, become disengaged from the movement output shaft. Additionally, in those instances where it has been necessary to remove the pointer assembly to service the gauge, it has usually been necessary to replace the pointer assembly or to clean the adhesive off of the bushing and the output shaft before reassembling the gauge.